


Walking on Sunshine

by YuMe89



Series: Consecrated Ground [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale, Crowley has a Cottage, Day At The Beach, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Yes, I do know Crowley kissed him without his consent, shame on me.But it worked out in the end, so, no harm, no foul.I distantly recall, that sea otter mothers hold onto their pups...welp, Crowley twisted it a bit to make his point xD





	Walking on Sunshine

It took Crowley at least seventy years to bring up the courage to take Aziraphale to one of his favorite spots. They sat in his Bentley, as usual, _Good old-fashioned Lover Boy_ playing softly in the background, written by The Velvet Underground, vocals as always by Freddie Mercury. Aziraphale didn't seem to notice anyway, he watched the road, every so often reprimanding Crowley for driving too fast. "If I drive any slower, Angel, we're going back in time.", he grumbled. "Where are we even going?", Aziraphale asked, not recognizing the landscape. He was sure, they won't be visiting the Youngs or Pulsifer-Devices.

"I told you, it's a surprise, Angel. Just relax.", Crowley made wide gesture with his hands, not holding the steering wheel for a bit and abruptly being reminded, that that had a conterfeit result. " _How_ ", the Angel started, clearly paniced. "Am I supposed to relax, when you're driving like a madman?!"

"Ngh.", was all the Demon could respond, trying to drive more responsible, even though it meant less fun for him. He looked around and was relieved to see, that they would be there soon. 

He turned onto an old driveway, a few branches obscuring the way, nudging the Bentley softly, but Crowley knew it by heart anyway. Could be driving blind, even. "What is this?", Aziraphale asked curious. "Still a surprise. Won't take long, promise.", the Serpent said.

He stopped right before a small Cottage, it looked cleaner than the way up to it had. Both of them got out of the car. "Oh, this is lovely! Who lives here?", Aziraphale asked. "It's mine.", Crowley said, snapping his fingers to open the door before them. The Angel seemed overwhelmed. "It feels loved.", he whispered to himself, Crowley already being inside. 

He followed his friend and looked around the Cottage. It was nothing like Crowleys flat. It looked more homely, not sleek and modern. He could picture a nice family living here. A few trinkets on the cabinets looked awfully familiar. Crowley must have stored memorable items in here. "Come on, you didn't even see the reason why we're here.", he heard coming from down the hall. 

Aziraphale made his way to the voice of his friend. Still curiously looking at pictures and decorative stuff. He got to a kitchen, Crowley was standing in the backdoor, illuminated by the sun. The Demon turned his back on his friend and walked out into a beautiful green garden. "Is that an apple tree?", Aziraphale asked, once he had followed him. "Old habits die hard. Still not what I wanted to show you." He seemed vulnerable, the Angel wondered why. 

Crowley lead the way, a path out of his garden and slightly going downwards. A curious Angel right behind him. 

There was sand, Aziraphale recognized at first and a cozy old bench, as they broke through branches and trees. As he let his eyes take in everything, he gasped. It was a small privat beach. "W-Why did you take me here?", he asked uncertain, only getting a smile in return. Crowley walked over to the bench and motioned for Aziraphale to sit down. 

As he did, Crowley bent down on his knees and started to open the Angels shoes. "What are you doing?", was his exhasperated question. "I want you to have the full experience.", said Crowley, letting go of the right foot and opening the left shoe. Than he took them both off, one at a time. Followed by the Angels socks. 

Crowley couldn't help but smirk upon seeing Aziraphales perfectly pedicured feet. Of course he would attent to them too. "Nice feet.", he remarked, snapping his fingers and losing his own shoes and socks in an instant. Aziraphale blushed, mumbling a uncertain thanks.

They left the shaded bench and walked onto the hot sand together. "I still don't know why we're here.", said Aziraphale, a frown on his face. He obviously tried to make sense of it and failed.

"Do you remember our conversation, after I saved you from the Nazis?", the Demon asked, burying his feet in the sand and looking back over his shoulder to Aziraphale. "Uhm, I distinctly remember asking you, how you knew, what it felt like walking on a bea- Oh."

"Yeah, this is where I went, when you couldn't reach me.", Crowley said, streching his arms wide. "This is beautiful.", was all the Angel could muster up. He walked up and down the beach for a while.

"So, that's how you feel, walking on consecrated ground?", he finally asked and got a nod in return. "It does hurt a bit more, though.", he admitted. "It's kind of bittersweet, I have to say. Like walking on sunshine.", Aziraphale stated and got a curious look from Crowley. "It is, really. Hot, but my feet absorb the heat too. I like it."

"Follow me.", was all he got, before Crowley went up to the water. Small waves breaking where they met sand. "The contrast of hot sand to damp, cold one is really good. Do you feel it?", he asked, standing so close to the water, that it rushed lightly around his ankles. Aziraphale came to a stop next to him, felt the water ghost over his feet and smiled.

"Thank you.", the Angel said, and watched Crowley, with a fond expression. "For what?", the Demon asked. "For showing me this beautiful place.", he said, streching his toes and absorbed the feeling of sand slowly leaving the place under his feet with every wave. He sunk in and he loved every second of it.

"I don't know about you, but, I'll take a dip in the water.", Crowley said after a while, already taking of his jacket. "What? But-but we don't have any swimwear!", he said scandalised, already thinking how his friend would not bother with clothes anyway.

"You're an Angel, Angel. Miracle yourself adequate swimwear if you must.", he said this, while opening his snakeskin belt. Aziraphale looked as if deep in thought. Then he moved his arm, followed by a proud look on his face.

"No. No, no, no. _No_. I said adequate, not _old-fashioned_!", Crowley said, his impossibly tight trousers halfway down. "What's wrong with this?", Aziraphale said, inspecting his swimwear. It was a dark blue and cream colored body. "Wh-What's _wrong_? Ngh. That...thing...went out of style the moment it was invented!", Crowley had stopped trying to pull his trousers down and just miracled them off by now. Standing in boxershorts and an undershirt before Aziraphale. 

"When did you even wear that?", disgust evident in every word and more so on his face. "1915. Why? I think it's rather nice.", he flattened the fabric a little, as he looked down. For a moment, Crowley just stared at him, then:"You do realise, it's 2010, right?" He snapped his fingers once again and Aziraphale lost the monstrosity called swimsuit, just to wear a fitted pair of trunks, also dark blue. "There you go.", Crowley said, pleased, he himself wearing something similar now.

Aziraphale was so shocked by Crowleys doing, his wings sprouted out of nowhere. "You undressed me!", spluttered the indignated Angel. "Hardly. I just got rid of that ugly thing you wore.", Crowley stated. 

"Now, put your wings away, Angel. You won't need them to swim.", his eyes swept over Aziraphales pale and soft chest, before turning to the water. The Angel was embaressed and felt exposed. He knew how he looked and was momentarily relieved, that no one else was around to see his body. Gabriel had been right, he should've lost the tummy a long time ago. He had always known, what the other Angels thought of him, sometimes catching them while talking about him. He was in no way desirable. Unlike Crowley, who seemed wirily and toned. He was ashamed of himself, that his friend had to see him like this. 

"Honestly, it's as if I've never seen you naked before and we both know that's not true. ", Crowley said, sitting in the water and watching Aziraphale with a concerned expression. The Angel put his wings away and went into the water, accompanying his oldest and only friend. He made sure to dip down deep enough, so Crowley wouldn't need to see his body, all the while stealing slight glimpses of his friend.

Crowley took off his glasses and put them on a chain, he wore around his neck, oviously made for this. He leaned back, closed his eyes and started to float. "You need to try this.", streching his long limbs. Crowley meant for Aziraphale to just relax, he didn't know what went through his best friends head. 

The Angel didn't know if he should, clearly he would just look like a dead whale swimming on the surface. Not as graceful as the Demon. Oh, he longed for this carefree manner, but everytime he tried, his mind brought up one of his faults. "Angel, just do it. No ones going to see it, when you make a fool of yourself, I swear.", said his friend slightly floating towards him without even noticing. Aziraphale thought about it some more, before deciding to just get over himself. He mirrored Crowley, laying back on the surface and looking up at the blue sky, the sun blinding him just a bit. The Angel had all his limbs outstreched like the serpent beside him, just as he closed his eyes, he felt Crowleys hand taking his.

"Did you know, otters hold onto eachother, while they drift through the water.", Crowley said, much softer than usual. "And why do they do this?", Aziraphale asked, holding his breath and watching Crowleys profile as best he could. There was not one tense muscle in his body, as it seemed.

"Obviously, so they won't lose the most important otter in their short life, Angel.", he explained and catched Aziraphale looking. Who blushed immediately and broke their intense eyecontact. "And why do you hold onto me?", he dared to ask, glanced back for a second and looked to the sky again. "Certainly, for the same reason."-"Oh...but we're not otters...", Aziraphale stated and closed his eyes. He didn't feel the meager ripple in the water, as Crowley stood up. 

The Demon looked down on his friend, watched him as he was in his most relaxed state for millenia, Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he had never been so slack before. He bent down, touching Aziraphales face softly with his free hand and kissed him, just a light brush of their lips, before the stunned Angel staring up at him could say anything, he explained:"But you're the most important to me."

Crowley distanced himself from Aziraphale, still holding his hand and layed back in the water again. Other than the sound of the ocean and a few seagulls, nothing could be heard. Aziraphale tried to comprehent what had just happened and if he had halluzinated everything. But no, a few drops of water had landed on his face, he could feel them and where Crowleys hand had been, his cheek was wet. And to be honest, his lips tingled in the best way possible. 

"You're the most important to me too.", he finally said, earning a bright smile, Crowley would forever deny, streading on his friends lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know Crowley kissed him without his consent, shame on me.  
> But it worked out in the end, so, no harm, no foul.
> 
> I distantly recall, that sea otter mothers hold onto their pups...welp, Crowley twisted it a bit to make his point xD


End file.
